


污小蓝蓝5

by kawayina



Category: all湛
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawayina/pseuds/kawayina
Kudos: 9





	污小蓝蓝5

在温热的池水中浸泡了一个时辰后，蓝湛不情愿地被温若寒抱起，极力推搡着面前颇具威严的尊主，然而他那点力气，在温宗主面前，完全是螳臂当车。

又一次被扔到挂有红纱帐的大床上，蓝湛后背重摔在榻，吃痛地喊了一声。随后，他眼看温若寒揉捏着自己双腿根部，俯下身似在吮吸两颗乳头，吓得扭了扭腰肢，用手臂挡住了自己快要哭出来的眸子。

“把手移开，看不到你脸了。”见对方还是那副万般不愿的模样，温若寒不禁恼怒万分。他揉了揉蓝湛生产后肿胀的胸脯，饱满的仿佛可以挤出乳汁来。蓝湛生下的那个胖娃娃，早被温若寒派人抱出去了，说是交给奶娘喂更方便。温若寒哪里管蓝湛刚生产完，身子并不舒服，只道那每日索取依旧，最初几日蓝湛产后出血严重，实在是不方便在床上做爱。温若寒竟是直接让小公子浸泡在浴池内，把其压在岸边，翘起屁股供自己肏。每当此时，蓝湛皆是痛的全身肌肤绷紧，细密的汗珠不断渗出，他双手趴在岸沿，低着脑袋咬紧嘴唇，任由身后人掐住自己腰肢，将阳具拔出后又整根捅入，只微微喘息抽泣，并无甚动静。最后，两人交合处的水竟漫开一层猩红，圈圈涟漪最终染红了浴池内弥漫着腥味的池水。

即便生了孩子，蓝湛身体亦尚未完全长开，他哪里经得住温若寒这番折腾，最终痛的昏迷过去，垂着脑袋，只偶尔细语呢喃：“滚，滚，呃。。”

“得了。”温若寒把一丝不挂的蓝湛抱出浴池。小公子身上挂着水滴，温若寒取了一块大巾子，替对方擦了个干净。接着，他先在床榻上铺了一层布，才将蓝湛放至榻上，以防对方晚间入睡后，又在床单上落下血滴。

被温若寒用被子裹得严严实实，蓝湛低声喃喃道：“唔，唔。。”小公子脸蛋儿粉白，情事余韵未退，然嘴唇却是微微发白，看起来气色并不好，乏力的紧，一双眸子紧闭，更清楚地看到那纤长眼睫，加之鼻尖泛着粉色，使得蓝湛安睡的模样，入瓷娃娃般干净纯粹。旁人根本无法联想到，他竟是温若寒的禁脔，还生了孩子。

此时，温若寒继续揉捏着蓝湛饱满胸脯。果不其然，蓝湛开奶后，稍按捏几下，乳尖便渗出些许清液。实在是被挤的胀痛，蓝湛没忍住呜咽了几声，他一脸茫然地望见温若寒埋入自己胸口，突然被一阵刺痛感给扎清醒了。

“不要，呃。。不要。。”

温若寒哪会停下动作，他咬住蓝湛乳尖，就势扯了一下，似乎快咬掉那红珠。不多时后，温若寒舔过嘴唇，一股清淡的奶香味充斥着口腔，倒是倍感舒服。他亦在蓝湛胸口其他地方舔舐播种，最终，小公子洁白如玉的身子上，落下了团团吻痕。

“呃。。不要。。”亥时已至，蓝湛迷迷糊糊在榻上睡着了。这会儿，蓝湛生完孩子也快两个月了，不似最初那般伴有产后出血症状。他被温若寒抱在怀里，睡的安详，又似乎面无表情。

待搂紧对方后，温若寒单手将被子一番，同时盖住了两人身子。蓝湛像个孩子一般，窝在尊上怀里，入寝后，温若寒从不给他衣物穿，蓝湛倒也习惯了。

与小公子微微发烫的肌肤相贴，温若寒抚过蓝湛光滑后背，一路往下探到了那光溜溜的，触感极其舒适的小屁股，轻而易举地将两指插入稍显粘腻的穴口。

感受到怀里人突然抖了一下，温若寒不禁冷笑一声。


End file.
